


Do No Harm

by CherryIce



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Police Brutality, Terrorism, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: I'm not a revolutionary.A Sonya Valentine vid.





	Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://vividcon.livejournal.com/profile)[vividcon](http://vividcon.livejournal.com/) challenges 2016, Descent. 
> 
> This is the Sonya Valentine vid I've been wanting to make since I first saw the show. I have a lot of feelings about Sonya Valentine. And Sonya/Travis.

**Title:** Do No Harm  
**Fandom:** Continuum  
**Music:** Expectations - Sir Sly  
**Summary:** I'm not a revolutionary.  
Sonya Valentine.

 

 **Links:** Download [720p mp4, 140 MB](http://cherryice.crocolanthus.com/Harm.zip) | [Streaming (YouTube)](https://youtu.be/FO434bk_0Ec)

  
**Expectations**  
Pressure's on, pressure's high  
Pressure's heavy on my mind

Weight is here, weight is right  
Weight is heavy on my spine  
Truth has holes; truth, it swells  
Sometimes truth can feel like hell  
And it's full, and it swells  
In the end, we'll all be well

How did expectations get so high?  
Got a wicked thirst to feel alive  
How did expectations get so high?  
Now I have nowhere to run and hide  
Run and hide

Ideas move, ideas pull  
Can ideas be controlled?  
Fear has grown, fear so old  
Fear is pulsing in my skull  
Hope below, hope on high  
Hope in ocean, hope in sky  
People come, people try  
People gone in the blink of an eye

How did expectations get so high?  
Got a wicked thirst to feel alive  
How did expectations get so high?  
Now I have nowhere to run and hide  
Run and hide

[Losing control]


End file.
